Dirt Roads (Memory Lanes)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: He didn't know where he was going, just followed his minds eyes. Dedede only looked ahead, the sun shone over head. His mind wandered, he looked at a sing he passed. And smiled to himself, he turned on the dirt roads. Down Memories Lane, and down the right path.


**I Don't Own Kirdy**

**(HUMAN FORMS!)**

**One-Shot**

**Dirt Roads (Memory Lanes)**

Dedede leaned his head against the cold stone walls, some day it had been. How long has it been, 10...15 years? He was sick of it all, sick of what he had become over the years. Nothing seemed to matter any more to him, the castle was al up in arms about the demon beast.

Everone accusing him of this monster, Dedede got up from his throne, and just left. He got into his truck, one no one is cappy town has ever seen. He turned it on, and drove out. He just wanted time to himself. Leaving stunned faces behind him, and Escargoon with a mouth gapped.

He didn't know where he was going, just followed his minds eyes. Dedede only looked ahead, the sun shone over head. His mind wandered, he looked at a sing he passed. And smiled to himself, he turned on the dirt roads. Dedede remembered this place, the place him and his father would train.

Out in the middle of nowhere town, his father was a kind man. Only, his mother was another story. Tried to spoil him, boy, did it almost work. It it wasn't for his father, he wouldn't be hear today.

Dedede turned off the truck and stepped out onto the weeded grass of the fields. He blinked softly, the scent bringing back memories of when he was younger. Jack would bring down the party, he'd bring the girls. Jason would holler out the drinks, and the bound fire lite by his dad.

His eyes filled with wet drops, tears, normally he would call it nothing. But, there ain't nothing to stop him now. Dedede laid down in the grass, his legs and arms spread out like a star. He took in the blue sky, and laughed softly. Dedede remembered thoughts days like they were yesterday.

The metal ringing as he and his father trained. For every king must sword fight well, although his mother said that was what knights were for. He never cared, he just loved his fathers words. And just chillen on the dirt road with his close friends.

Luke and Jack were the party, and Dedede could never beat that. Jason was the crashed, and Dedede...He was the music. Just letting his radio play that country music and them singing along to the fires cracked. For the first time, as the sun shone over on the grass fields, Dedede felt the need to cry.

Slowly getting up, he didn't bother with how messed up his hair was. Or how dang hill-billy he looked with his now muddy clothing. All that mattered was getting home and getting back on the right path.

He got in the truck, and turned on the radio, he switch it to country. And turned it up, then started back to Cappy Town.

_This is Country Music, and we do!_

_Do you like to drink a cold one on the weekends, and get a little loud?_

_Did you wanna say I'm sorry or I love you, but you don't know how?_

Dedede tapped his wheel and moved smoothly to the song. He turned into the town, everyone was staring at him. He turned into the castle, where Escargoon waited for him. And stared at him in horror, as Dedede turned off the truck, and came out with messy hair with grass in it. And muddy shoes and clothing.

"Your...Magisty?" Escargoon whispered, staring at him in awe. Dedede just smiled, and left to this room. He took off them idiot clothing his mother told him to wear. Putting on a white shirt with a plaid jacket. NAd faded blue jeans. He placed on a brown cow-boy hat, and smiled at him thin self. A face and person he hasn't seen in a while.

Dedede threw the towel away, knowing looking fat was just stuiped. He pulled out with fathers old sword. Smiling to himself, he put it back. And walked out of his room, a smirk on his face. Everyone in the throne room was talking to themselves, when Dedede open the doors.

Then it was a quiet room, his boots echoed as he wlaek dup to the giant throne. He sighed and sat down, everyeon was in awe. Escargoon the most.

"Your magisty?1" Dedede waved his hand lightly, and smiled.

"I much prefer Danny.." he said in a cool tone, leaning back lightly. A country boy smile on his dusty face.

"And your all ya'll you think I brought that Monster thing, your dead wrong." He muttered, as the crowd started up, Dedede listen quietly. His voice no longer loud and annoying. Then it died down, and everyone was in shock.

"I have no dang Idea how it got here, and as far as I see it. It better be gone, this is my town as much as it is yours." there was silence, and everyone had white faces. Who was this guy? It was Dedede, but what happen after he left?

"Your-" Dedede gave Escargoon a sharp glare. The boy got the message,

"Danny, you feeling okay?" the purple haired advisor asked him, Dedede nodded.

"Just, been finding myself." Then a cappy yelled out.

"But, what about your monster transporter!' It was possible Tiff, Dedede sighed lightly and leaned forward.

"I'm gonna take it apart, not worth the trouble that's been happening 'round these parts." he mused, the cappies muttered in agreement. Then left the room quietly, some whispered heard. Then knights got up to leave.

"Meta Knight?" Dedede said to the knight, who turned at looked at him calmly.

"Yes,...Danny?" he muttered, Dedede smiled softly.

"I guess it's time for me to say this, I am sorry for the way I act to ya'll and that includes Escargoon." Everyone left was shocked, Tiff fainted. Meta Knight's eyes went a light shade of pink.

"I hope you guys might be able to help me take down that old Transporter." Dedede got up slowly.

"I Think its high time I get rid of it." He mused quietly, Meta Knight nodded to this. Then left with his knaves, who seemed unsure of what just happen. Dedede smiled to himself, it was also high time he come off this tower...

_And start to live life...The way he was taught to._

**LOL! READ AND REVIEW! Verses ****_This Is Country Music Brad Paisley_**

**NOT MINE!**


End file.
